Turn Back Time
by hwangseaia
Summary: Cause darling I'm a nightmare. Dresses, like a Daydream. / "Abang!"/"... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"/"Fang, kau oke ke?"/"Aku... Aku harus pergi..."/"Finishing touch."/"Hentikan!"
1. Chapter 1

_Bulan bersinar. Lampu berpendar. Kembalikan waktu. Kembalikan semua, yang jadi __**milikku**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Turn back Time (c) IT wasn't a thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Author buta genre dan rate. Based on salah satu lagunya 'Tangled' dengan sedikit perubahan. OOC detected. Typo detected. No power!AU kecuali untuk Ying. Alur gaje. Aneh, abal, gaje, dsb. One sided!FangxYing. FangxYaya, FangxHum!Fem!Ochobot alert, BoboiboyxYaya alert. Semi Ying's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You've been warned people~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lari.

Hanya kata itu yang tengah memenuhi kepala sang gadis berparas oriental yang tengah berlari menyusuri sebuah lorong sempit yang gelap dan juga lembab.

Keringat membasahi nyaris seluruh badannya. Nafas sang gadis berkacamata bundar itu pun mulai tak beraturan. Otaknya seakan-akan telah berhenti berfikir hingga dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana tungkai rampingnya itu membawanya pergi.

Lurus, belok, melompati kubangan, hingga akhirnya langkahnya harus terhenti akibat dinding yang menjulang memblokir jalannya. Buntu.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menatap nanar kearah dinding yang menjulang itu, sendi lehernya membuat kepala sang gadis Asia menoleh, dan mendapati makhluk berkepala dadu itu sudah menghalangi jalan keluar satu-satunya.

Erangan frustasi lolos dari bibir mungil sang gadis. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk memanjat dinding tersebut namun hasilnya dia malah jatuh terduduk disudut jalan buntu itu.

Gadis yang menyandang nama Ying itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meringkuk dipojok yang gelap itu sembari berusaha untuk menutupi dirinya dengan kardus bekas yang ada didekatnya.

Badannya bergetar takut, dan secara perlahan bibir mungilnya mulai membuka, berharap _kekuatannya_ bisa membantunya keluar dari situasi ini.

"_Bulan bersinar_..."

**Tap.**

"_Lampu berpendar._.."

**Klontang! Tap. Tap.**

"_Kembalikan waktu_..."

**Braak! Ngeong! Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"_Kembalikan semua, yang jadi milikku_... !"

Mata sipitnya membelalak begitu saja dibalik kacamata dengan bingkai bundar yang dikenakannya begitu melihat sosok berkepala kotak itu sudah menyingkirkan kardus yang dia gunakan sebagai perlindungan terakhirnya. Senyum miring terpatri diwajahnya yang berwarna hijau itu.

Satu tangannya yang memegang pisau dapur itu terangkat keatas, menciptakan kilatan samar pada mata pisaunya yang nampak tajam itu.

"**Mengantuk?**"

Dan pisau itu langsung menghujam kebawah.

_"BERHENTIII!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Berita terkini. Telah ditemukan mayat dari sang pembunuh berantai berkepala kotak yang selama ini telah meresahkan penduduk Pulau Rintis selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Mayatnya ditemukan disebuah gang buntu didekat pantai dengan luka tusuk di dada dan juga lehernya tergorok hingga nyaris putus. Polisi masih mencari pelaku yang sepertinya tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun, begitu pula dengan sidik jari. Apakah pembunuhnya adalah calon pembunuh berantai lain yang merasa terancam atau malah calon korban yang berusaha membela diri? Berita lebih lanjut akan tayang secepatnya_.

.

.

.

**Born with the power to manipulate the time.**

**Grace or Curse?**

.

.

.

TbC or Disc?

.

.

.

A/N: Ini dia projek yang saya bilang~~~ Hehe. Saya masih memasang rate T walaupun untuk beberapa chapter selanjutnya akan jadi semi dan M karena gory scene. Jadi, bagaimana prolognya? Gaje ya? Maafkan. Saya bakalan lanjut tergantung dengan pereview, kalau suka ya, saya lanjut secepatnya kalau tidak ya, saya hapus. That's all awesome people! Mind to review?

With thousand winks and a blow kiss,

IT


	2. Chapter 2

**Membunuh itu tidak buruk bukan? Toh, semua orang akan mati nantinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Turn back time (c) IT wasn't a thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning sama dengan chapter sebelumnya dengan tambahan chara death and Yangire!Ying**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You've been warned, people~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berkacamata bundar itu menatap layar televisinya dengan tatapan nanar.

Jujur saja, dia tidak menyangka kalau beritanya bisa menyebar secepat ini.

Dan itu membuatnya gugup.

Tidak, bukan gugup, tapi takut.

Wajah khas Asianya menggambarkan ekspresi resah, sedangkan kakinya tidak berhenti melangkah dari sisi kamarnya menuju sisi lain kamarnya. Terus menerus.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka _tahu?_ Bagaimana kalau mereka menangkapku?"

**Flashback tadi malam**

"**Mengantuk?**"

_Dan pisau itu langsung menghujam kebawah_

"BERHENTII!"

_Dan waktu pun membeku begitu saja._

_Mata Ying yang sempat tertutup saat dia berteriak, kini membuka perlahan, hanya untuk mendapati mata pisau milik si kepala kotak itu berada tepat didepan matanya._

_Kalau tadi dia terlambat sedikit saja mungkin dia sudah buta sekarang._

_Hei, kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, kilauan mata pisau itu terlihat indah, ya?_

_Wajah Ying yang tadinya nampak ketakutan, kini dihiasi oleh senyum miring yang menakutkan_

_Kacamata bundarnya entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah tempat dan beralih fungsi menjadi bando darurat._

_Kilatan mata sehitam bulu burung gagaknya yang senantiasa memancarkan cahaya kepolosan tanpa dosa kini memancarkan cahaya kelam nan haus darah._

_Senyum miringnya kembali bertransformasi menjadi senyum polos, bersamaam dengan gerak tangan kanannya untuk mengambil alih pisau dapur yang ada dalam genggaman sang pembunuh berkulit hijau lumut itu._

_Diusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dengan senyum polos yang sama._

_Namun mulai menguarkan aura yang tidak bersahabat_.

"Let's the show reach its climax~"

_Bersamaan dengan gumamam yang dilontarkan dengan nada riang, Ying langsung menghunuskan pisaunya kedepan, yang langsung menusuk dalam tenggorokan si kepala kotak dengan telak._

_Dan waktu pun langsung mencair begitu saja._

"**Ukh**!" _Mata si kepala kotak membelalak begitu saja begitu merasakan pisaunya sendiri menusuk lehermya dengan cukup dalam_

_Dorongan yang diterimanya dalam kondisi tak siap membuatnya limbung dan akhirnya jatuh terlentang dengan sang penikam berada diatasnya._

_Si kepala kubus terbatuk darah, sedangkan si kacamata bundar tidak menunjukan amarah_

"Mengantuk?"_ Ejek sang gadis Asia sembari mendorong pisaunya lebih dalam._

"**Kena...ukh**." _Si pemuda berkepala kotak kembali terbatuk darah, membuat senyum si pemudi berwajah oriental semakin merekah._

"Kenapa aku menusukmu? Hihihi, tentu saja untuk membunuhmu, bodoh~" _Balas Ying, lagi-lagi dengan nada polos berkesan riang._

_Ying menarik pisau dapur itu dengan cepat, secepat dia menikam dada kiri sikulit hijau._

"Membunuh itu tidak buruk bukan?~" _Lagi-lagi Ying main-mainkan pisaunya yang tertancap didada sang pemuda dan menggantungkan kata-katanya._

_Senyumnya melebar saat lagi-lagi Ying menarik pisaunya dan langsung menggorok leher sang kepala dadu hingga nyaris putus._

"Toh, semua orang akan mati pada akhirnya~"

_Ying terkekeh senang sembari bangkit dari posisinya._

_Membiarkan korbannya menggelepar sejenak dengan leher nyaris putus._

_Dia akan mati kehabisan darah sebentar lagi, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya._

_Gang ini terpencil, nyaris tak ada yang mengetahuinya_.

Haha, served you right.

"Bulan bersinar..."

_Ying menghapus peluh dipelipisnya_

"Lampu berpendar..."

_Ying membersihkan bekas darah dipisau dapurnya_

"Kembalikan waktu..."

_Ying menyimpan pisau dapurnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang berlari._

"Kembalikan semua, yang jadi milikku... Larian laju!"

_Dan Ying langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara tersebut._

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is it Grace?**

**Or is it Curse?**

**Or both?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc or Disc?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balasan review:

Chevyta Sari: itu lagunya Rapunzel untuk rambutnya bercahaya ya? * sotoy *

ya maaf kalau salah

saya hanya mengira ngira saja kaya mirip

ok keep writing || Yesh. Saya pake lagu itu buat mantra /? Ying biar kekuatannya berfungsi

A/N: Hello~ saya update chapter 1~ sorry ya kalau pendek banget. Buatnya rada buru-buru. Maaf ya. Oke, jangan lupa untuk review ya! Kritik, saran, maupun flame selalu diterima~

With double winks and a blow kiss,

IT.


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis berhijab merah muda itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa saat mendapati teman sebangkunya yang berkacamata bundar itu datang kesekolah dengan ekspresi tak bersemangst, disaat hari ini ada jadwal ulangan harian matematika.

Untuk murid yang lain, mungkin wajar. Tapi untuk Ying, begitulah gadis berkacamata bundar itu akrab disapa, hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar.

Biasanya, gadis berketurunan China itu akan sangat bersemangat tatkala ada hal semacam ujian seperti saat ini. Karena Ying dan dirinya akan bersaing dengan ketat demi peringkat terbaik.

Maka, gadis berhijab merah muda yang penyandang nama Yaya itu pun berinisiatif untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Hei, Ying. Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yaya sembari menaikkan salah satu alis matanya.

"Eh? Aku tak apa lah! Apasal kau tanya macam tu, wo?" Balas yang bersangkutan sembari membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya dengan kernyitan didahi.

"Kau nampak tak baik hari ni. Sekarang kan nak ada pemeriksaan matematik." Jawab Yaya sembari memberikan 'pancingan' agar frienemynya itu kembali kepada sosok dirinya yang biasa.

"Eh, benarlah..." Ying mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan setengah hati sembari menarik buku matematikanya keluar dari tas punggung bernuansa biru laut itu dan lantas menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan rumus-rumus dan kalimat-kalimat jebakan khas pelajaran menghitung itu.

Dan kernyitan tanda tak mengerti pun menghiasi dahi Yaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Turn Back Time (c) IT wasn't a thing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning sama dengan chapter sebelumnya dengan tambahan OOC Berat!Fem!Hum!Ochobot yang dipanggil Cho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You've been warned, people~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ying kembali menoleh kearah kanan. Menatap satu objek sampai sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas sedikit, sebelum kembali mengunci pandangannya pada soal-soal dibuku tulisnya yang tengah dia kencani.

Satu soal sudah terjawab, dan iris sewarna bulu burung gagak itu kembali bergulir kearah yang sama. Kembali menatap satu objek yang sama dalam diam hingga senyum tipis yanh sama kembali terukir diwajah orientalnya yang berkacamata bundar sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku tugasnya.

Hal yang sama terulang lagi hingga Ying selesai mengerjakan kesepuluh soal Bahasa Melayu yang diberikan oleh sang guru berhijab biru langit bername tag 'Mirah' itu.

Tidak, Ying tidak menyontek jawaban.

Dan kini, saat sang guru meninggalkan kelas diiringi dengan sorakan bahagua dari para murid.

Ying dengan jelasnya menatap sang objek pengamatan dalam diam sembari mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas mejanya.

Dan kembali, lengkungan pelangi satu warna yang terbalik menghiasi wajah Ying.

"Oi, buang tebiat, ke?"

Suara menyebalkan khas seorang pemuda gempal berkulit hitam khas India langsung membubarkan lakon ekspetasi indah yang tengah bermain dikepala Ying, membuat gadis yang tengah dalam keadaan berbunga-bunga itu langsung diselimuti badai sembari mengangkat kepalanya demi beradu pandang dengan sang pemuda gempal penyandang nama Gopal itu.

"Ish, apa lah kau ni, Gopal! Kacau je ma!" Gerutu Ying sembari membuang mukanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Habis, kau senyam-senyum sorang, je sambil tengok Fang tu. Silap-silap, nanti ada hantu ambik tubuh engkau!" Balas Gopal setengah ngawur dengan wajah ketakutan.

**Fang**.

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat puspa hati Ying nyaris mekar sempurna,

Membuat peredaran darah mengutamakan bagian wajahnya,

Dan membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

Ying memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan sang pemuda India yang menatapnya dengan pandangan horror, dan memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya yang tengah dimabuk cinta untuk menatap atap kelasnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Membiarkan para lakon melanjutkan ekspetasi indah antara dirinya dan Fang dalam benaknya yang tadi sempat terhenti karema berbincangan tak bermutu antara dirinya dan Gopal. Yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

"_Kak Fang_!"

Vokal tinggi hasil getaran pita suara tipis yang pastinya dimiliki oleh seorang gadis menggetarkan gendang telinga milik Ying dan juga Fang yang lantas menoleh kearah pintu kelasnya dengan setengah hati.

Dan nampaklah seorang gadis yang nampaknya satu tahun lebih muda daripada Fang (seumuran dengan Ying) dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua juga bola mata beriris biru laut berdiri diambang pintu kelas dengan senyum manis.

Ying hanya menatap gadis yang memang sudah tak asing lagi itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Bingung karena gadis itu biasanya tidak pernah mau kemari kecuali didampingin oleh kakaknya, Boboiboy. Tapi kini?

Sedangkan Fang hanya memberikan tatapan datar sembari memberi isyarat kepada gadis berambut pirang itu untuk memasuki kelas.

Dan gadis itu menurutinya.

"Ada apa, _Cho_?" Tanya Fang setelah gadis beriris biru laut itu berada didepan mejanya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu, Cho, lantas menempatkan diri pasa kursi kosong yang ada dihadapan Fang sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cho ada tugas matematik hari ni. Tapi Cho tak boleh faham lah... Kak Fang boleh tolong ajar?~" Pinta Cho kemudian dengan wajah memelas.

Yang tentu saja menuai tatapan bingung dari Ying yang kehadirannya disana hanya dianggap laksananya sebutir kerikil.

Minta diajari?

Kenapa harus minta ke kakak kelas?

Teman sekelas tak boleh ajar, ke?

"Minta ajar abang kau sahaja, lah." Balas Fang setengah tak acuh sembari bertopang dagu.

"Cho dah jumpa abang tadi. Tapi abang bilang minta ajar sama Kak Fang, je."

"Kawan sekelas kau tak boleh ajar ke, Cho?" Ying yang lelah dianggap angin lalu akhirnya turut menimbrungi obrolan Cho dan Fang.

Cho menoleh, dan nampak terkejut akan kehadiran Ying yang dia golongkan tiba-tiba karena Cho tidak menyadari keberadaan Ying sampai siswi akselerasi itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ah, hai Ying!" Sapa Cho tanpa dosa sedikit pun.

"**Kak** Ying." Tekan si kacamata bundar sembari meletakkan kacamata yang sudah menjadi ikon baginya itu.

Dan Cho hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Alah, kitorang kan seumuran!" Sanggah Cho.

"Tapi aku nih kakak kelas kau, ma!" Balas Ying.

"Tapi tetap saja kitorang ni seumuran! Eh, tak lah. Aku lagi tua 2 bulan!" Balas Cho lagi, masih menolak untuk memanggil gadis berkacamata bundar itu dengan embel-embel 'Kak'

"Kau ni tak di ajarkan sopan santun, ke?!" Geram Ying sembari memukul meja dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata yang memicing. Ying paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang seharusnya berada satu angkatan dengannya menyinggung tentang akselerasinya hingga bisa melompati 2 kelas sekaligus.

Dan sekarang, si kepala pirang ini malah menguji kesabarannya.

Apa Boboiboy ataupun Tok Aba tak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun kepada Cho?

"Dah lah tu! Korang ni bising betul lah!" Fang yang kehadirannya tadi sempat dianggap angin lalu akhirnya berusaha menengahi adu mulut antara kedua siswi itu.

Tangan Fang yang berbalutkan sarung tangan _fingerless_ menarik tangan Ying agar menjauhkan diri dari Cho.

Ying hanya bisa berdecak kesal sembari menyentak tangan Fang.

Gadis berdarah China itu pun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku lagi tatkala melihat Fang bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Cho keluar kelas.

Ying kembali berdecak, sembari berusaha untuk menenangkan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Abang, abang. Ternyata Kak Fang pandai matenatik sangat lah! Lagi pandai daripada abang!"

"Ape hal kau ni, Cho? Semalam cakap aku lagi pandai!"

Dan perdebatan antara Cho dan abangnya itu, Boboiboy, tak terelakkan sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolah hari itu.

Membuat Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang yang pulang bersama kakak beradik itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Yah, kecuali Ying yang hanya diam dengan bibir mengerucut, sembari menggerutu dalam hati.

"Korang ni tak haus ke? Bising sangat! Penat kitorang dengar tau!" Gopal yang sudah jengah akhirnya angkat suara sembari menatap Cho dan Boboiboy dengan pandangan malas.

"Budak kecik mana bisa diam lagi?" Celetuk Ying pelan sembari menendang batu yang ada didekat kaki kirinya.

Cho yang kebetulan mendengar celetukkan itu, langsung menoleh kearah Ying yang berada dibarisan paling belakang. Seolah-olah tengah mengasingkan diri dari yang lainnya.

"Ying! Kalau kau tak suka dengan aku, cakaplah baik-baik! Jangan macam ni! Mentang-mentang kau boleh telompat kelas kau merasa paling pandai, ye?!" Tanya Cho dengan geram. Lebih mirip gertakan yang langsung membuat kedua mata sipitnya melebar.

Mulutnya terbuka saat mendengar 'semburan' dari adik kelasnya itu, yang dulunya adalah teman sekelasnya.

Gejolak dihatinya memuncak. Membuat kedua mata sipitnya yang tadi membelalak, kini memicing tajam kearah Cho.

"Apa kau cakap?!" Tanya Ying dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Kau dengar apa aku cakaplah!" Jawab Cho sekenanya sembari menaikkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Yang tentu saja menyiramkan bensin pada api amarah Ying yang sudah membara sedari tadi.

"Sudah lah, korang ni! Masalah kecil pun bising sangat." Tegur Yaya sembari menarik Ying menjauhi Cho yang juga ditarik oleh Boboinoy untuk menjauhi Ying.

Gejolak di hati Ying yang tengah dilahap api amarah sudah tak terkontrol lagi, sembari memberontak dari cengkraman Yaya, senandung lembut pengantar maut teralun sanar dari mulut Ying.

_"Bulan bersinar..."_

Senandung pertama belum terdengar, dan Yaya masih mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

_"Lampu berpendar..."_

Senandung kedua melantang, membuat yaya mengerjab bingung dan Ying langsung melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yaya dan beranjak kehadapan Cho yang ada disamping Boboiboy.

"_Kembalikan waktu..._"

Senyum ganjil yang terukir diwajah Ying membuat teman-temannya yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

_"Kembalikan semua..."_

Senyum ganjil itu melebar saat tungkai Ying tergenti dihadapan Cho. Membuat si kepala pirang sedikit bergidik.

"_Yang jadi milikku...~_"

Hawa gelap menguar dari tubuh Ying saat alunan lembut yang menyayat hati itu usai.

Senyum ganjilnya bertransformasi menjadi senyum manis saat Ying tanpa ragu meraih tangan Cho.

Hanya sekejab.

Senyum manis itu hanya kedok sekejab.

Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum dengan cara yang menakutkan.

"_Larian laju_!"

Dan si hitam juga si pirang langsung menghilang dalam sekejab mata.

**"YING!"**

**"CHO!"**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Andai aku terlahir kembali_

_Tanpa kekuatan yang menyiksa diri_

_Tanpa gejolak yang muncul dari dalam hati_

_Hingga mati dengan damai nanti_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TbC or Disc?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Halo! Saya kembali dengan chapter baru! Saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review-review anda sekalian karena saya cukup sibuk akan ujian sekolah ini. Ini juga saya buat ditengah-tengah jam istirahat ujian sekolah! /jangancurhat.

Maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan. Maaf juga Ochobot jadi songong disini. Nama panggilannya aneh lagi, Cho, jadi inget harry potter jadinya /salah.

Oke deh, saya gak bisa banyak bacot. Maaf disini saya gak bisa bales review. Mungkin saya akan balas dichapter depan! Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk membaca! Terima kasih kepada para reviewers dan juga silent readers! Saya akan update chapter depan secepatnya!

With double winks and a blow kiss,

IT


	4. Chapter 4

"Cho, apasal kau sikap macam tu pada Ying? Kalian memanglah seumuran, telebih lagi kau ni lagi tua 2 bulan. Tapi tak patut tau sikap macam tu pada kakak kelas kau." Fang memulai wejangan singkatnya kepada Cho yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas matematika yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Fang sebelumnya.

Cho terkekeh, mungkin akan terbahak kalau dia tidak mengingat fakta bahwa dia tengah berada didalam perpustakaan. "Tak de lah, Kak Fang! Cho gurau je!" Balas Cho singkat sembari mematri senyum manis.

Dan Fang menghadiahkan tayapan serta kernyitan bingunh dengan senang hati kepada sang adik kelas yang kembali memfokuskan diri pada tugas matematikanya.

"Cho tak sungguh-sungguh cakap macam tu! Cho cuma rindu berdebat dengan Ying saat dia belum telompat kelas lagi. Cho bosan tau, dikelas Cho sekarang ni, tak ada yang boleh diajak debat macam Ying."

Fang menatap Cho dengan kernyitan yang semakin dalam. Sikapnya tadi, hanya untuk mengingat kenangan lama?

"Jadi, korang senang berdebat tak bermutu macam tadi sebelum Ying telompat kelas?"

Cho memganggukkan kepalanya sembari menutup buku tugasnya, tangan kanan kemudian menyangga dagunya saat iris mata sewarna langit itu menerawang jauh keatap perpustakaan yang berwarna keabuan.

Ya, satu-satunya alasan kenapa gadis bersurai pirang itu bertingkah demikian.

Bukan karena dia tak tahu tata krama, tapi karena Cho merindukan sosok Ying yang dahulu, yang tidak selalu mementingkan pelajaran.

Yang masih bisa diajak bercanda oleh Cho.

Cho masih ingat saat dimana rentetan kata-kata ejekan semacam tadi lolos tanpa hambatan sedikit pun dan Ying dengan santainya akan membalas dengan celetukan-celetukan lucu lalu mereka berdua akan berakhir tertawa bersama.

Apa karena Ying sudah terlompat kelas jadi harus belajar dengan lebih giat?

Apa karena terlalu banyak belajar, selera humor Ying jadi hilang?

Apa saat selera humornya itu hilang, jiwa senioritas mulai menjamahinya?

Entahlah, Cho tidak tahu.

Hanya ada pernyataan yang paling dipahami oleh dirinya saat ini.

Dia merindukan Ying.

Dia merindukan Ying yang belum terlompat kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Turn Back Time (c) IT wasn't a thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning sama dengan chapter awal :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You've been warned, people~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cho hanya merindukannya.

Sungguh, kemana sosok gadis China berkacamata bundar yang humoris itu?

Cho pun menjahilinya. Sampai ketahap yang mungkin keterlaluan. Demi satu tujuan.

Memancing sifat humoris Ying tatkala mereka masih sederajat.

Maka, saat gendang telinganya disapa oleh alunan lembut pembawa maut pemicu kekuatan Ying yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi dirinya dan juga si gadis China berkacamata bundar itu, Cho tahu dengan sangat, kalau ini adalah saatnya untuk takut.

_Bruuuk!_

Choa menutup matanya rapat-rapat sembari meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur dinding batu yang dingin itu.

Jendela dunianya perlahan membuka, membiarkan bola mata beriris biru laut miliknya menatap horror kemudian kearah sang gadis China yang dengan santainya menempelkan sisi tajam dari pisau lipat kelehernya.

Dingin. Tipis. Tajam.

"Ying! Apa maksud engkau ni?!" Tanya Cho setengah membentak sembari menghadiahkan tatapan tak percaya kepada kakak kelasnya yang berumur 2 bulan lebih muda daripada dirinya itu.

"Maksud aku?~" Ulang Ying sembari mengerjabkan mata sipitnya beberapa kali. Bersikap seolah-olah dia hanyalah gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya dan juga tak berdosa. "Aku tak de maksud apapun wo~" Lanjutnya kemudian sembari terkikik pelan.

Dan jujur saja, kikikan Ying itu membuat bulu kuduk Cho meremang.

"J-Jangan biarkan kekuatan kontrol engkau! Engkau tuannya lah! Buka- AAAAKH!"

Celoteh panjang Cho bertransformasi menjadi teriakan kesakitan tatkala Ying dengan santainya mulai 'mengukir' bagian bawah telinga Cho hingga dagunya dengan perlahan dan cara yang menyakitkan.

Cho mulai meronta dan terus menjerit kesakitan karena pisau lipat yang digunakan oleh Ying untuk 'menghiasi' lehernya merupakan pisau lipat yang tumpul. Dan Ying melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Ying! Berhenti! Sakit! Akh!"

Ying mungkin tengah menulikan telinganya sejenak kali ini, karrna siswi berparas oriental itu masih terus menggerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan, seolah-olah wajah sang siswi pirang yang mulai dibasahi oleh cairan merah yang berbau amis itu adalah kanvas yang tengah diberikan nilai seni oleh Ying.

Ying kembali terkekeh senang saat akhirnya dia berhenti, sembari menjilat darah yang menempel pada pisau lipatnya.

Dipandangnya dengan mata berbinar bagian wajah Cho yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairan pekat berwarna merah dengan aroma besi yang terus merembes keluar dari 'ukiran' yang tadi dia buat dengan senang hati.

Ying kemudian mengambil langkah mundur sembari memain-mainkan pisau lipatnya, sedangkan Cho yang juga sudah berurai air mata karena sakit luar biasa yang dia rasakan hanya bisa terisak pelan sembari meraba bagian bawah wajahnya yang mungkin sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku ni masih punya hati, wo!" Ujar Ying dengan senyum lebar sebelum akhirnya terkekeh lagi.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Cho mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda tak percaya.

Dia sudah menghancurkan wajahku dan dia bilang dia masih punya hati?!

Mulut si pirang terbuka, hendak melontarkan beberapa kalimat rutukan tapi,

"Janganlah monyok macam tu! _Kuasa_ engkau kan boleh balikkan engkau jadi semula?" Potong Ying sembari memain-mainkan ujung rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir 2.

Senyum senang yang terukir diwajahnya kemudian bertransformasi menjadi sebuah seringgai, yang membuat nyali Cho semakin ciut.

_"Aku maafkan kau kali ni, je. Kalau nanti kau cakap macam tu lagi, atau dekat-dekat lagi dengan Fang, aku tak segan _**penggal**_ kepala engkau."_ Lanjut Ying dingin dengan mata memicing kepada Cho, sebelum dia kembali brrsenandung dan menghilang dari tempat kejadian perkara dengan larian laju.

Cho hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar air matanya bisa dia tahan agar tidak tumpah lagi, sebelum turut menyenandungkan lagu bernada sama dengan lirik yang sedikit berbeda dan dengan langkah rinfan lantas pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara layaknya 'penyiksaan' tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seharusnya dia yang mengotrol kekuatannya._

_Bukan sebaliknya._

_Dan itu adalah kesalahanku._

_Aku tahu betul itu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Ying absen. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Gopal, Fang, dan Yaya kebingungan.

Sikap Boboiboy yang tenang juga mencurigakan bagi mereka bertiga. Entah kenapa, mereka pun tak tahu.

Fang mendaratkan pandangannya kearah Yaya, melakukan komunikasi batin yang tidak terdefinisikan secara lisan sebelum 2 pasang mata berbeda warna itu bergulir kearah Gopal yang kebetulan duduk berdua dengan Boboiboy.

Gopal yang merasakan bahwa seseorang atau mungkin lebih memandanginya, langsunh mengalihkan fokusnya dari kantung makanan berisi permen-permen miliknya menuju arah yang dia curigai. Dan dia nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat mendapati sepasang iris sewarna jelaga berbingkai nila dengan sepasang manik abu memicing tajam kearah dirinya, sembari sesekali berguli kearah sang pemuda dengan topi terbalik yang tengah sibuk menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya.

Setelah otaknya mencerna apa maksud daripada kedua sejoli itu, Gopal akhirnya menganggukkan kepala perlahan sebagai balasan, sebelum berdeham dan lantas menepuk pundak kiri Boboiboy.

"Oi, Boboiboy, aku boleh tanya satu hal, tak?" Tanya Gopal kemudian.

Boboiboy langsung menoleh kearah Gopal, sebel menutup bukunya dan mengangguk perlahan.

_"Nak tanya..._

**-()-**

_... apa,_ Kak Fang?" Tanya Cho kemudian sembari memakan donat lobak putih yang saat ini tengah menjadi menu makan siangnya.

"Pasal semalam." Ujar Fang sembari menyesap teh hangatnya. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Boboiboy membuat Fang memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Cho dan Yaya akan bertanya kepada Ying nantinya. Beruntung, Fang dapat menemukan Cho dengan cepag di kantin. "Apa jadi dengan engkau dan Ying?" Lanjut sang pemuda bersurai landak itu kemudian. Dugaannya mengatakan bahwa Cho akan tersedak akibat pertanyaan yang mungkin tak terduga itu, namun nyatanya, Cho tidaklah memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Hanya gelengan kepala singkat sembari menelan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Tak ada apa pun. Apasal Kak Fang bertanya, ni?" Jawab Cho kemudian sembari melontarkan pertanyaan lain dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Dan tentu saja, jawaban itu menuai tatapan tak percaya dari siswa yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua daripada sang siswi.

"Oh. Jadi pasal kau ditarik dengan Ying sampai aku dan abang engkau tak boleh kejar tu tak ada apa? Oh." Balas Fang sarkastik sembari menopang dagu dan memutar bola matanya.

"Ta-"

"Aku ni khawatirkan engkau, tau. Aku takut kau terluka." Dan dengan pernyataan itu, Fang bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

Meninggalkan Cho yang mematung selama beberapa saat akibat pernyataan Fang tadi.

Sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar.

Dengan bibir gemetar, si pirang mulai menyenandungkan lagu pembawa maut yang lain.

_"Bulan bersinar..."_

Langkah Fang terhenti saat indra pendengarannya disapa oleh 2 kata yang dilantunkan dengan nada yang cukup familiar.

_"Bintang berpencar..."_

Fang langsung mengernyit saat mendengat bait keduanya yanh berbeda daripada yang dia dengar saat itu, namun masih dilantunkan dengan nada yang sama.

_"Kembalikan waktu..."_

**Fang**. Nama itu yang ada didalam pikiran Cho selama dia bersenandung.

_"Kembalikan semua, seperti dahulu..."_

Ya, dia harus memikirkan nama targetnya agar dia tidak salah sasaran.

_"Rewritten tought."_

Dan Fang langsung tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_She's a monster._

_Not because of her power._

_Because of what she let me turn her into._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TbC or Disc?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yoohoo~ IT kembali dengan chapter baru lagi~ Plot twist detected, people! XD ceritanya makin gaje gak sih.. semoga aja ngga ya, soalnya saya udah nyiapin plot twist lain untuk cerita ini : Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah review! Saya gak bisa jawab beberapa karena nanti bakalan spoiler :3 Saya juga gak bisa balesin review kalian satu-satu, karena kadang saya bingung mau bales apa. Jadi jangan anggap saya sombong ya : setiap saya baca review kalian saya suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila tau XD. Saya cuman bisa bilang terima kasih banyak buat kalian :). Stay tune! Mind to review?**

**With double winks and a blow kiss,**

**IT**


	5. Chapter 5

Gelap.

Sejauh mata memandang, tak ada seberkas cahaya pun sudi menyapa.

Dingin.

Sejauh tungkai berbalut celana kain berwarna gelas melangkah, tak ada setitik kehangatan pun yang sudi membelai.

Sunyi.

Selama mulut terkunci rapat, tak ada suara apapun yang tertangkap daun telinga.

Ini dimana?

Mana saklar lampunya?

Mana mataharinya?

Mana orang-orang?

Kegelapan ini, membuat sang siswa bersurai anggur tidak bisa membedakan saat dimana kelopak matanya menutup atau membuka.

Apa dia buta?

Suhu dingin ini, membuat jaket magentanya seolah-olah memeluk tubuh tegapnya dengan setengah hati.

Apa kehangatan kini tinggal mitos belaka?

Kesunyian ini, membuat sang pemuda berparas oriental itu mulai tidak tenang.

Apa kemampuan mendengarnya sudah hilang?

Entahlah.

Atau mungkin dia hanya kurang fokus?

Kalau begitu kenyataannya, ada aq*a?

Oke, ini bukan iklan, abaikan.

_"Bulan bersinar~"_

Vokal lantang hasil getaran pita suara yang tipis tertangkap daun telinga sang siswa bersurai landak. Menggetarkan gendang telinganya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan hingga membuatnya meringgis.

_"Bintang berpencar~"_

Si pemuda berparas oriental mengerang tertahan, sembari menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan fingerless yang senada dengan jaket magentanya.

_"Kembalikan waktu~"_

"Hentikan!" Bentak si kepala landak sembari memejamkan kedua iris berwarna violetnya erat-erat. Sang pemuda jatuh berlutut sembari mencengkram kedua kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat seolah-olah siap meledak kapan saja.

_"Kembalikan semua, seperti dahulu~"_

"Hentikan lagu terkutuk itu!"

_"Finishing touch."_

Dan seberkas cahaya langsung membutakan kedua mata berbingkai kacamata ungu si kepala anggur.

* * *

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

**.**

**Turn Back Time (c) IT wasn't a thing**

**.**

**Warning is still the same as the earlier chapters :)**

**.**

**You've been warned, people~**

* * *

Jendela dunia si surai landak akhirnya membuka, membiarkan berkas-berkas cahaya yang sedari tadi mengetuk untuk masuk dan memberikan gambaran akan ruangan apa yang tengah dia tempati.

Satu-satunya lampu di tengah-tengah atap putih menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan.

Dan juga warna putih sangat mendominasi seluruh sudut ruangan itu.

UKS?

Sepertinya iya.

Lalu, kenapa dia bisa berada disini?

Seingatnya, dia tengah bersama Cho di kantin, lalu dia beranjak pergi dan...

Dan...

Dan apa?

Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

Rasanya seperti ada yang menghalangi dirinya untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

Baiklah, kalau begitu, mari mundur lagi.

Untuk apa dia menemui Cho dikantin?

Untuk membicarakan hal apa?

Mari mundur lagi.

Dia ingat bahwa dirinya dan Yaya sepakat untuk bertanya kepada Ying dan Cho tentang kejadian kemarin.

...

Kejadian kemarin?

Kejadian apa?

Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?

Kemarin...

Rasanya memang ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi kemarin...

Tapi apa?

Lagi-lagi sesuatu seperti tengah menghalanginya untuk mengingat event kemarin.

Ayolah, Fang! Pikir! Pikir! Kau pasti bisa mengingatnya!

Secara samar, pemuda penyandang nama Fang itu mulai mengingat kejadian kemarin secara samar.

Iris violetnya kembali bersembunyi dibalik jendela dunianya,

Dengan harapan bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

...

Ya...

Dia bisa mengingatnya dengan cukup jelas...

Dia ingat dia berjalan pulang dengan Boboiboy, Yaya, Cho, Ying, dan juga Gopal seperti biasa.

Dia ingat Ying dan Cho tengah beradu mulut.

Dia ingat Boboiboy menarik Cho menjauh dan dirinya juga menarik Ying menjauh dengan langkah seribu demi melerai silat lidah antara siswi seumuran berbeda tingkat.

...

Hanya itu.

Ya, hanya itu yang dia ingat.

Apa yang aneh?

Fang membuka kedua matanya sembari mendengus.

Masalah sepele seperti itu buat apa dibicarakan lagi?

Menyusahkan.

* * *

**.:-:.**

* * *

"Abang!"

Dengan nafas memburu, gadis beriris biru itu memanggil sang kakak dengan lantang hingga akhirnya dia sampai dikelas orang yang bersangkutan.

Sang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus terbali langsung menoleh, dan memberikan gestur singkat pada sang adik untuk mendekatinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apasal ni Cho?" Tanya sang pemuda bertopi terbalik sembari menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Kak Fang, abang! Kak Fang-"

"Apasal dengan Fang?" Yaya memotong perkataan Cho sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalari dirinya.

"Kak Fang tepingsan!" Jawab Cho cepat sembari mengepalkan tangannya gemas.

Sedangkan Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal yang mendengarnya langsung jawdrop ditempat.

Fang? Pingsan? Kok bisa?

"Apa jadi sampai Fang tepingsan?" Gopal menyuarakam pertanyaan yang menggentayangi kepala ketiga sekawan itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Cho pun tak tahu sangat. Kak Fang cakap nak ka tandas kejab. Tak lama Cho tengok, Kak Fang dah tepingsan!" Jawab Cho sembari menggulirkan bola matanya kekiri.

Mendengar penjelasan Cho, Yaya mengernyit samar dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju UKS.

Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan orang pingsan dilantai terus, bukan?

Mereka pasti akan segera memberikan pertolongan pertama, itu pun kalau bisa, kalau tidak paling-palinh mereka akan langsung membawanya ke UKS.

Makanya tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanya lagi kepada Cho ataupun menghiraukan panggilan Boboiboy dan Gopal yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu mereka, Yaya lebih memilih untuk tancap gas dan berbelok menuju koridor lain.

Tidak, bukannya dia peduli akan kondisi Fang.

Dia hanya sedikit khawatir.

Gestur yang Cho berikan saat menjawab pertanyaan Gopal tidak menyakinkan.

Itu gestur orang yang berbohong.

Lirikan mata kearah kiri dan gerakan tangan yang pasif, Cho berbohong.

Tidak tahu di bagian mana, yang pasti Cho berbohong.

Dan sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi kepada Fang.

* * *

**.:-:.**

* * *

Si surai anggur mendengus kesal karena kepalanya masih terus berdenyut sembari memejamkan matanya. Dengan harapan hal itu bisa membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit akibat denyutan tersebut.

Wajah oriental minus kacamata nilanya menoleh kearah kanan, bersamaan dengan suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

Salah satu jendela dunia si surai landak membuka, dan sepasang iris berwarna keabuan bersiratkan rasa khawatir milik figur seorang perempuan berhijab merah muda membalas tatapan sayunya dalam diam.

Kedua jendela dunia sang pemuda China akhirnya membuka dengan sempurna, dan pemilik iris keabuan itu langsung menempatkan diri pada bangku kosonh disamping ranjang yang di tempati si surai anggur.

"... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sang perempuan beriris abu, Yaya, memulai dengan nada datar berbumbu kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan oleh sorot matanya.

"Entah." Jawab si surai anggur, Fang, sekenanya sembari mendengus.

Yaya menghela nafas pelan dengan kedua mata bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, kepalanya yang berbalutkan selembar kain berwarna merah muda dengan sedemikian rupa tertoleh kearah pinyu UKS sejenak saat akhirnya kelopak matanya membuka.

Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat.

Baguslah.

"Fang," panggil Yaya kemudian sembari kembali beradu pandang dengan sang pemuda oriental.

"Apa?" Jawab Fang dingin sembari melirik setengah hati kearah Yaya.

"Apa jawaban Cho habis kau tanyakan pasal semalam?" Lanjut Yaya kemudian, setengah berbisik sembari sesekali melirik kearah pintu, takut kalau-kalau orang yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat.

Terlihat jelas oleh Yaya bagaimana perubahan air muka Fang yang tadinya menunjukan raut tidak terlalu peduli kini mengernyit dengan pandangan tajam yang menusuk, kalau benar pandangan itu bisa membunuh, Yaya Yah hanyalah nama belaka.

Fang kembali mendengus kesal, sembari mendudukkan dirinya dari posisi berbaringnya untuk mengambil kacamata yang duduk apik diatas nakas disamping kursi yang ditempati oleh si gadis berhijab merah muda.

"Aku tak tahu apa pasal pastinya," Ujar Fang dingin sembari mengenakam kacamatanya, sebelum menoleh kearah Yaya dan menatap sepasang iris keabuan itu dalam-dalam. "Tapi yang pasti, jangan kau suruh aku buang-buang masa lagi buat tanya hal tak ada guna macam tu,"

Dan dengan pernyataan tersebut, pintu UKS terayun membuka dan menampilan Boboiboy, Gopal, dan juga Cho.

"Fang, kau oke ke?" Tanya Boboiboy sembari menghampiri ranjang yang ditempati oleh Fang.

Yang bersangkutan menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam sebagai jawaban, masih menatap Yaya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berpaling dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya kesamping ranjang.

Yaya menggigiti bibir bawahnya sembari meremas kain roknya dengan gemas. Iris keabuannya melirik kearah sepasang iris biru yang nampak tak bersalah, nampak polos, tapi Yaya tahu, Cho tidaklah sepolos itu.

Cho menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan nampaknya sanggup melakukan apapun untuk tetap menyembunyikannya.

* * *

**.: Monsters are real. Ghosts are too. :.**

**.: They live inside us, and sometimes, :.**

**.: They _win_ :.**

* * *

Yaya menatap rumah bernuansa merah dengan ornamen China dihadapannya dalam diam.

Bukan, ini bukan rumah milik Fang.

Yaya pernah mengunjungi rumah milik temannya yang cukup tempramental itu sekali dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi kedalam mansion tua terkutuk yang disebut rumah oleh si rambut anggur.

Alasannya? Ada kecoa terbang yang dengan santainya mendarat tepat diwajahnya.

Lantas, rumah siapa ini? Jawabannya tentu saja Ying, gadis pintar yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya dan juga satu ras dengan si surai landak.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Boboiboy dan juga Cho membuat Yaya membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertanya langsung tentang kejadian kemarin.

Dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang menggentayangi kepalanya dan sekarang dia membutuhkan jawaban yang masuk akal terlontar dari mulut seorang Ying.

Yaya menarik nafas dalam dan menghelanya perlahan, sebelum melangkahkan tungkainya mendekati pintu besar berhiaskan huruf-huruf Mandarin berwarna emas dengan latar merah.

Perasaan ragu mulai menjalari dirinya lagi saat dia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan pintu besar itu, entah kenapa dia merasa sesuatu mendorongnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Ying dan membiarkan misteri tetap menjadi misteri dan mengubur dalam-dalam rasa penasarannya. Tetapi sisi keras kepalanya seakan-akan memaksanya untuk tetap disana dan mengetuk pintu itu.

Dan akhirnya, kepalan tangan kanan Yaya mengetuk pintu besar itu dengan gemetar.

_Toktoktok_

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama karena pintu besar itu langsung mengayun kebelakang dan menampakan sosok yang dicari oleh si kerudung merah muda dalam keadaan rambut tergerai bebas dan kacamata tak membingkai kedua mata sipitnya.

"Eh, Yaya! Maaflah ya aku cuti sekolah hari ni, aku rasa tak sihat," Ujar Ying langsung sembari membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar.

"Tak apalah. Hanya belajar biasa pun. Um, Yaya boleh masuk tak? Yaya nak tanya suatu hal pada Ying," balas Yaya sembari mengukirkan senyum kecil.

Ying mengerjabkan mata sipitnya, nampak bingung dengan permintaan ketua kelasnya itu namun akhirnya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan siswi berhijab itu untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Yaya memperlebar senyumannya, sebelum melepaskan sepatunya dan memasuki rumah dengan nuansa China yang cukup kental itu.

Ying melongokkan kepalanya keluar saat Yaya sudah berbelok menuju ruang tamu, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan suasana sekitaran rumahnya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat dan menguncinya, dengan seringgaian tipis yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Jadi... kau nak tanya apa, Yaya?" Tanya Ying sembari mendaratkan diri pada sofa yang ada diseberang sofa single yang ditempati oleh Yaya.

Bisa terlihat dengan jelas dimata Ying bahwa hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Yaya merupakan hal penting, karena postur relaxnya langsung bergantikan oleh posisi tegap dan formal. Dan sepertinya Ying tahu kemana arus akan membawa air pembicaraan ini.

"Pasal semalam..."

_Bullseye_.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa setelah bernyanyi seperti itu... kau jadi aneh bisa langsung menarik Cho pergi dari kami dalam hitungan detik?"

"Gopal sudah bertanya kepada Boboiboy, yang pagi ini nampak normal namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Fang juga sudah bertanya kepada Cho, namun... Cho nampaknya melakukan sesuatu paada Fang hingga dia jadi tak peduli akan kejadian semalam tu. Jawab yang jujurlah Ying, apa yang sebenarnya berlaku?"

Ying menghelas nafasnya saat Yaya menyudahi pertanyaan yang panjangnya menyaingi panjang kereta api. Sendi lehernya menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun sejenak, sebelum sang siswi berdarah China kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku ni... sebenarnya tak macam korang wo."

Jawaban singkat dari Ying membuat kedua mata Yaya membelalak barang sekilas, bibirnya membelah sejenak, hendak melontar pendapatnya akan pernyataan Ying jikalau yang bersangkutan tidak menyuarakan pernyataan yang lain.

"Aku terlahir dengan kuasa memanipulasi masa. Lagu yang aku nyanyikan tu, macam mantra untuk mengaktifkan kuasa aku tu wo. Cho pun... Cho terlahir dengan kuasa."

"Cho boleh memanipulasi ingatan dan juga molekul. Cho mungkin dah ubah ingatan Boboiboy dengan Fang."

Yaya terdiam.

Otaknya masih berusaha untuk memproses setiap kata yang menggetarkan gendang telinga itu. Ying? Kuasa memanipulasi masa? Dan Cho? Kuasa memanipulasi ingatan dan molekul?

"... Betul ke ni, Ying?" Tanya Yaya dengan suara rendah dengan dahi mengernyit, dan yang bersangkutan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pun belum selesai lagi wo." Ujar Ying kemudian sembari bertopang dagu dan tersenyum.

Dan Yaya bersumpah, senyuman itu langsung membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Saat aku nyanyikan lagu tu, aku macam orang lain wo. Aku rasa aku ada kuasa lebih untuk buat sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Kau ingat berita pembunuhan si pembunuh berantai berkepala kotak tu?"

Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya secara samar sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, dirinya hendak melarikan diri dari sana secepat mungkin. Entah kenapa.

"Yang bunuh si kepala kotak tu, aku sendiri ma~"

Mata Yaya langsung membulat seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Ying, siswi yang nampak tak sanggup untuk menyakiti barang seekor lalat dan selalu menutup dirinya mampu membunuh seorang pembunuh berantai?!

"J-jangan cakap macam tu lah, Ying! Tak baik." Ujar Yaya sedikit tergagap sembari menatap Ying yang nampak santai dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Apanya yang tak baik, Yaya? Membunuh itu tidak buruk, kau tau? Semua orang akan mati juga nantinya!"

Jawaban yang santai dan terdengar ceria itu membuat Yaya langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan Ying hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pernyataannya? Tidak kan?

"Aku... Aku harus pergi..." Ujar Yaya sembari mundur teratur menuju pintu depan.

"Secepat itu? Kenapa?" Ying turut bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu dengan raut wajah sedih, namun Yaya yakin, itu semua hanyalah kebohongan.

"A-aku-"

"Kau tahu Yaya? Kau dah tahu terlalu banyak wo~" Ying mengambil langkah lebar hingga sekarang dia berada tepat dihadapan Yaya dengan senyum manis, yang nampak ironis dimata Yaya.

"Dan yang sudah tahu terlalu banyak, tak boleh pergi dengan suka hati."

Dan Yaya tahu, kesempatannya untuk hidup lebih lama sudah hilang.

* * *

**.: Cause darling, I'm a Nightmare :.**

**.: Dressed, like a _Daydream_ :.**

* * *

.

_TbC or Disc?_

.

A/N: uN BERES YUEEEEEESH /hush. Akhirnya UN beres dan wa bisa lanjutin ni cerita. Kualitas chapter ini mungkin gak sepadan dengan penantian kalian, but fyi, chapter depan akan mulai gore. Stay tune, folks! Mind to review?


End file.
